Princesse perdue dans le Nord ( suppléments )
by Menthe et Calament
Summary: Suppléments et chapitres "complets" de Princesse perdue dans le Nord


**Donc voici la version complète du chapitre 6 de Princesse perdue dans le Nord. Cersei y est particulièrement crue et Myrcella en apprend davantage sur son futur rôle de femme. (même si je pense qu'ils ne seront pas nombreux dans cette partie )**

* * *

Puisque les leçons des garçons se retrouvaient interrompues à cause de la chasse, les filles refusèrent à leur tour de suivre les leurs. Arya se rebella ouvertement mais sa sœur et la princesse optèrent pour une méthode plus subtile en brodant comme des pieds et en feignant d'être distraites. Finalement la septa abandonna la bataille et leur laissa la journée. La cadette des Stark se dépêcha de fuir, sa louve sur les talons. Sansa et Myrcella décidèrent alors de passer la journée ensemble. Elles se retirèrent dans les quartiers la rousse et ordonnèrent aux servantes de leur servir le déjeuner dans la chambre.

Les filles se tressèrent les cheveux et Myrcella essaya des robes de Sansa. Adana et Laïa s'acharnèrent à ajuster l'une d'elles. Myrcella avait décidé de se présenter à la cour du Nord comme une véritable nordienne. Sa mère désapprouverait sans aucun doute mais puisqu'elle l'ignorait complètement, elle commençait à se sentir rebelle. De plus, elle comptait montrer à Robb qu'elle pouvait elle aussi faire des efforts pour que leur futur mariage fonctionne.

Sansa n'arrêtait pas de lui peser des questions sur Port-Réal et le Donjon Rouge. Myrcella lui raconta alors tout sur son quotidien de princesse, y compris quelques anecdotes sur ses serviteurs. « Si tu donnes des gâteaux au miel à Toby, le palefrenier, il te laissera caresser les chevaux. » « La vieille Ilda doit être la plus vieille servante du palais. Elle est aveugle mais aime la musique. Je m'arrangeais pour que mes leçons aient lieu à des heures régulières et dans mes quartiers parce qu'en la nettoyant elle pouvait nous entendre jouer ». Malgré la joie de partager ces petites histoires, une pointe de nostalgie perça sa poitrine lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait perdre toutes ces petites habitudes du palais royal.

La princesse avait fourni à Sansa un coffre plein de tissus de Port-Réal pour qu'elle puisse se confectionner une ou deux robes. Elle s'attelait d'ailleurs déjà à la tâche. Elle hésitait entre plusieurs coloris et ne savait pas lesquels lui conviendraient le mieux. Les couleurs vives et les matières légères des tissus de Dorne, Hautjardin voire d'Essos pour certains la changeaient des laines et du cuir du Nord.

Pour le déjeuner, lady Catelyn vint se joindre à elles. Myrcella se changea pour une robe plus décontractée. De toute manière, elle ne comptait pas sortir des appartements de Sansa et se surprit à penser que pour une fois elle ne voulait pas suivre l'étiquette. Sa nouvelle tutrice ne lui en porta pas rigueur et mangea en silence pendant que les deux filles bavardaient chansons et garçons. Sansa n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions sur le Chevalier aux Roses. Myrcella lui raconta son unique entrevue extrêmement embarrassante avec Loras. Elles ne parlèrent ni de Joffrey, ni de Robb.

Lady Catelyn s'apprêta à les laisser peu de temps après le repas pour s'occuper de Rickon qui devait certainement déjà la chercher. Sansa lui fit part de ses problèmes vis-à-vis de la fabrication de sa robe. Sa mère étudia les patrons et les tissus avant de lui donner quelques conseils et d'admettre sa préférence pour le vert sombre au sujet de la couleur de sa robe. Myrcella n'avait pas de tissu gris mais le vert ornait le blason de la maison Tully d'où venait lady Catelyn. Elle irait très bien à Sansa.

Brusquement, en plein milieu de l'après-midi, Lady s'agita. Elle avait pourtant passé la matinée à lambiner devant le feu et à mendier à sa maitresse des friandises pendant le repas. Elle bondit du tapis sur lequel elle se prélassait et se mit à hurler en grattant avec empressement. Surprise Sansa lui ouvrit mais la louve disparut dans les couloirs. Elle se précipita à sa suite et Myrcella les suivit malgré sa robe nordienne qu'elle avait à nouveau enfilée et encore mal ajustée.

Lady dévala les escaliers et sortit de l'enceinte du donjon. Elles passèrent devant les gardes du château, inquiétant des gardes qui tentèrent de les arrêter. Cependant Sansa ne semblait focalisée que sur Lady et Myrcella voulait savoir elle aussi ce qui lui arrivait. Elles traversèrent la ville fortifiée et se retrouvèrent soudain hors des remparts de la petite cité nordienne. La louve fonça alors vers la vieille tour presque en ruine juste un peu plus loin. Myrcella entendit les hurlements d'un autre loup et se demanda si c'était ce qui avait attiré Lady. Les deux filles virent un corps étendu au sol près de l'autre. Soudain Sansa se mit à hurler. Myrcella reconnut Bran et ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Sansa voulait se précipiter sur le corps de son frère mais Laïa la retint pendant qu'Adana venait au secours de la princesse qui commençait à hyper ventiler. En même temps qu'elle enserrait la jeune lady, Laïa ordonna aux gardes qui les poursuivaient de prévenir le mestre et lady Catelyn en urgence. Tout un groupe partit en direction du château pendant que d'autres retenaient les citadins à distance, curieux de savoir pourquoi la fille de leur seigneur avait accouru jusqu'ici.

Mestre Luwin ne tarda pas à arriver et se dépêcha de s'accroupir au dessus du corps de Bran pour le palper et l'examiner avant de constater qu'il était encore en vie. Myrcella, encore sous le choc resta avec son amie durant tout le temps que dura le transport de Bran jusqu'à ses quartiers. Elles restèrent sur le pas de la porte pendant que les serviteurs allaient et venaient dans la pièce pour suivre les directives du Mestre. Catelyn, pâle comme un linge entra dans la chambre pour ne plus en ressortir.

Myrcella se remettait doucement du choc mais Sansa continuait de trembler et ne répondait à aucune sollicitation verbale. Elle répondait juste aux pressions qu'elle lui donnait sur sa main. L'attente lui sembla interminable.

Les hommes revinrent de la chasse plus tôt que prévu, le ciel était encore clair à leur entrée. Lord Eddard rejoignit sa femme et mestre Luwin dans la chambre de Bran. Alors que la nuit tombait, personne n'en était encore sorti. Robb Stark et Jon Snow ne cessaient de faire les cents pas dans les escaliers. Théon les regardait faire avec impuissance. Elle ne sut pas après combien de temps le Limier vint la chercher sur l'ordre de sa mère. Myrcella ne voulait pas abandonner Sansa mais Jon lui fit signe de partir en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de sa demi-sœur. La sachant en sécurité, elle leur adressa un dernier mot d'encouragement avant de la laisser.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle reçut enfin une visite de sa mère. Hélas, contrairement à ses espérances, elle se contenta de lui adresser des reproches sur sa tenue nordienne et son attitude indigne d'une princesse durant cette journée. Myrcella aurait aimé lui répondre, lui dire qu'elle cherchait simplement à s'intégrer parmi les nordiens, qu'elle voulait être libre et pas enfermée dans cette espèce de cage dorée qu'elle avait dressée autour de ses enfants, qu'elle voulait un animal de compagnie elle aussi sans craindre que son frère ne le torture. Mais elle retint sa colère et se contenta de baisser la tête alors que des larmes de frustration, de colère et de honte vitraient ses yeux. Finalement ce fut elle qui congédia sa mère en se retirant derrière son paravent pour se changer et ne plus réapparaître devant sa mère. Celle-ci ne lui répondit pas. Elle entendit seulement le claquement de la porte lors de son départ. Pour la première fois, sa mère la laissa seule sans même lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Une fois couchée, elle s'interrogea sur tout ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. A Port-Réal, aussi insipide et régulier que soit son quotidien, il était au moins calme et certain. Depuis leur départ, tout se retrouvait bouleversé. Entre l'annonce surprenante de ses fiançailles, la chute de Bran et l'accident dans le bois sacré, sa vie avait connu plus de remous en trois jours que pendant ces onze dernières années. Épuisée, bouleversée et lassée, la princesse étouffa ses pleurs dans ses coussins jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Après son réveil. Tout se passa relativement mieux. A croire que toutes les larmes versées pendant la nuit avaient allégé le poids sur son cœur. Elle rejoignit sa famille pour le petit-déjeuner et resta en leur compagnie. L'état de Bran devait s'avérer particulièrement préoccupant car personne ne semblait être capable de lui donner des nouvelles. La princesse resta surtout en compagnie de Sansa. Elle commençait à préparer ses bagages pour Port-Réal. Cependant, l'enthousiasme qu'elle avait éprouvé vis-à-vis de ce voyage s'était envolé et elle pliait ses affaires sans joie ou excitation. Elle avait totalement abandonné la robe qu'elle avait commencée avant l'accident. Myrcella ne savait comment décrire Sansa, c'était comme si son esprit l'avait quitté et que son corps accomplissait les tâches comme par automatisme.

Chaque matin, avant le déjeuner, elle et Tommen se rendaient dans le petit septuaire pour poser des offrandes et adresser leurs prières aux Sept pour Bran. Myrcella ne cessait de répéter les prières que septa Aurélia lui avait inculquées alors que son frère adressait des prières plus simples de son propre cru. Tous deux avaient également fait part de leur soutien aux Stark dès le lendemain de l'accident.

Mis à part Sansa, elle ne voyait plus guère leurs hôtes. Lady Catelyn ne quittait pas son fils, lord Eddard s'enfermait dans son bureau, surement pour préparer son départ. Robb, Jon et Théon passaient leur temps à s'entraîner à combattre parce que Jon Snow voulait rejoindre le Mur. Arya aussi préparait ses affaires mais seulement quand un de ses précepteurs parvenait à lui mettre la main dessus. Enfin il y avait le petit Rickon. Le pauvre s'accrochait à son frère aîné quand il ne partait pas se cacher avec Broussaille dans les cryptes. Elle et Tommen essayèrent de le divertir quelquefois avec des jeux mais sans succès. Rickon voulait juste que son frère aille mieux et que sa maman s'occupe de lui.

Après six jours d'attente insoutenable, la princesse n'en pouvait plus. Sa mère lui avait annoncé la veille au soir qu'ils allaient quitter Winterfell et qu'elles devaient parler avant son départ. Lorsque oncle Tyrion entra pour prendre son petit déjeuner en famille elle lui demanda sans préambule si Bran allait mourir. Oncle Tyrion était toujours au courant de tout. Elle et son cadet furent immensément soulagés quand il annonça que Bran était sorti d'affaire. Un silence s'installa dans la salle. Finalement sa mère le rompit pour annoncer que sa mort serait préférable. Myrcella pensait au contraire cela cruel. Qui pouvait espérer la mort d'un enfant ? Cependant sa mère n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Bran devait souffrir énormément et sa chute pourrait avoir de graves conséquences. Peut être qu'il ne pourrait plus parler, qu'il perdrait son intelligence ou qu'il ne pourrait plus marcher. Les Dieux étaient parfois cruels. Cependant, contrairement à sa mère, elle ne souhaitait pas sa mort. Sa famille serait là pour le soutenir.

Cependant la conversation vira sur le prochain départ d'oncle Tyrion pour le Mur. Mais il n'allait pas rejoindre les frères de la Garde de Nuit. Il se contenterait de les observer et de « pisser de l'autre côté du Mur ». Les blagues d'oncle Tyrion la rendaient toujours hilare avec son cadet mais cette fois-ci sa mère ne supporta pas son humour particulier et sa vulgarité et obligea ses enfants à la suivre.

Une fois arrivée dans ses quartiers, elle congédia Tommen, prétextant qu'il devait superviser ses serviteurs pour plier ses affaires. La princesse savait que sa mère voulait en réalité lui parler en privé.

Cersei sortit deux coupes et une bouteille de vin dornien. Elle aimait ce vin épicé plus que tout autre. Elle invita sa fille à s'asseoir face à elle et lui tendit une des coupes avant de les remplir d'alcool.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…, commença Myrcella, appréhendant grandement le sujet de la conversation qui allait suivre.

\- Crois-moi, tu en auras besoin, contra sa mère.

Myrcella n'insista pas d'avantage mais ne but pas sa coupe. Elle attendit sagement que sa mère ait descendu la moitié de la sienne pour prendre à nouveau la parole. Myrcella commençait à avoir une idée sur le sujet qu'elles allaient aborder.

\- Est-ce que cette conversation liée à ma première floraison ? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

Sa mère laissa échapper un grognement bien peu gracieux venant d'une reine.

\- Si c'est comme ça que tu veux l'appeler. Nomme-le ainsi.

Elle but encore une gorgée avant de recommencer à parler avec ce sourire en coin plein d'ironie.

\- Ces saignements sont parfaitement naturels mais on doit le cacher par ces mots 'poétiques'. Lamentable. Mais oui c'est bien ça. Ton premier écoulement de sang annonce que tu es fertile. Avant cela, le mariage est inutile.

Sa mère termina sa coupe avant de poursuivre.

\- Cependant, ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu ton premier écoulement que tu es totalement prête. Au départ ce sera irrégulier puis progressivement il se mettra en place de manière cyclique. Normalement un cycle lunaire doit se dérouler entre chacune de tes 'floraisons'. Tu apprendras alors à anticiper tes cycles et tu pourras porter des sous-vêtements adaptés à ta condition.

Myrcella se demandait comment les personnes faisaient pour cacher leurs saignements. Elle n'avait jamais vu des femmes saigner.

\- Il existe plusieurs systèmes, poursuivit sa mère comme si elle avait lu ses pensés. Pour notre part nous ajoutons des linges en coton dans nos sous vêtements que nous nettoyons et changeons régulièrement. Dans le cas de certaines servantes, elles portent ses robes et des bas noirs pour pas que l'écoulement du sang ne s'y voie.

Myrcella écouta attentivement les dires de sa mère. Que se passait-il si jamais elle ne saignait pas ?

\- Ces cycles te permettent de savoir si tu es enceinte ou non. C'est pour cela qu'il est indispensable de connaitre le rythme de tes saignements. Si jamais le cycle est rompu, soit tu es enceinte, soit tu n'es plus apte à donner des enfants. Cela arrive cependant bien plus tard.

\- Si jamais tu tombes enceinte, tes seins se mettront à gonfler et ton ventre commencera à s'arrondir. Les hommes adorent les femmes aux seins volumineux et si ton époux à du désir pour toi, il risque de te prendre encore davantage. Parfois le petit être qui grandit en toi n'y survivra pas. Ton corps l'évacuera alors dans le sang et la souffrance. Sinon ton ventre continuera de gonfler et alors tu deviendras moins désirable. Tu porteras l'héritier du Nord. Il ne s'agira pas de n'importe qui. Tu fatigueras, tu souffriras mais tu devras supporter car le pire reste à venir.

\- Après environ neufs cycles lunaires, tu devras subir la plus atroce des souffrances pour donner naissance à ton enfant. La souffrance est si grande que je suis certaine que des hommes ne sont pas prêts à la supporter. Si tout se passe bien, tu pourras allaiter ton enfant et récupéreras après quelques semaines ou mois selon ta constitution. Sinon, tu te videras intégralement de ton fluide de vie jusqu'à trépasser.

\- Cependant, il faut bien créer la vie et ce n'est pas comme les racontent nos chères septas. Il n'y a certainement pas d'abeilles qui fertilisent la femme avec du pollen. Non, il faut que l'homme et la femme copulent, dit-elle avec mépris.

La princesse la laissa poursuivre. Sa mère lui dressait un portrait particulièrement atroce de la maternité. Elle savait que les femmes souffraient et étaient fatigués après la naissance d'un nouvel être mais jusque là, ce danger lui avait semblé lointain. Maintenant, elle devinait la mort plus proche d'elle que ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Ta vie est déterminée en fonction de ce que l'on a entre nos jambes. Nous possédons un passage qui permet aux hommes d'y enfoncer leur pieu jusqu'au cœur de notre ventre. C'est alors comme si nous possédions chacun la moitié du matériel nécessaire pour donner la vie. Le nôtre se trouve au cœur de notre ventre alors que les hommes sécrètent une substance blanchâtre et visqueuse sensée contenir cette fameuse autre partie.

\- Si les hommes comme ton oncle aiment tellement les prostituées c'est simplement qu'elles acceptent que les hommes se vident en elles contre quelques pièces. Parce que ne te détrompe pas l'acte n'est pas plaisant pour la femme.

\- Pour l'instant tu possèdes encore ton hymen. Il protège ta virginité. La nuit de noces, ton mari devra le rompre. Ce sera douloureux. Tu auras l'impression de te faire empaler et s'il se montre trop brusque envers toi, tu auras du mal à te lever du lit conjugal et à marcher le lendemain voire les jours suivants. Surtout ne brise pas ton hymen avant ton mariage. Il n'apporterait que honte et misère sur toi et ta famille.

\- L'avais-tu perdu avant ton mariage ? tenta Myrcella

Sa mère l'observa un moment avant d'éclater d'un rire qui redressa les cheveux sur la nuque de sa fille.

\- Ne sois pas idiote. Je l'ai conservé jusqu'à mes noces pour mon mari. Mais alors qu'il massacrait ma virginité, il ne cessait de murmurer le nom de cette Stark qu'il avait perdu. Notre père nous avait élevé à la dure Jaime et moi mais cette épreuve fut sans doute la pire de ma vie. L'amour n'existe pas, seul le sexe et la possession comptent.

\- Et les nuits suivantes seront à peine plus plaisantes, poursuivit sa mère. Ton corps s'habituera à sa taille mais un homme ne porte attention qu'à son plaisir et non à celui de sa femme. Il t dévorera les seins, te marquera le cou ou laissera des bleus sur tes hanches et se libérera dans ton ventre pour te marquer comme sa chose. Il ne t'aidera jamais à atteindre le plaisir. Je l'ai trouvé bien plus souvent avec mes propres doigts qu'avec le membre de mon mari, conclut-elle avec mépris.

Myrcella écarquilla les yeux. Elle se mit à prendre malgré elle une gorgée du liquide dornien pour ne pas montrer son dégoût. Son père la faisait-il vraiment souffrir ainsi toutes les nuits ? Sa mère sembla remarquer son trouble et poursuivit avec un ton doucereux qui ne la rassura pas du tout.

\- Tu comprendras toi-même. Quand il aura abusé de toi, ton corps aura changé. Tu auras envie de le découvrir et c'est bien normal. Arrange-toi juste pour être seule et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, les mâles pensent toujours qu'un autre homme partage leurs prix quand leurs femelles gémissent de plaisir sans eux.

\- Cependant tu dois lui faire croire que tu y prends toi aussi plaisir sinon il ira voir ailleurs. Tu ne sauras jamais dans quoi son membre aura trempé. Il pourra ensuite décider d'abuser de toi comme ce sera son droit et risque de te transmettre des maladies. S'il croit au contraire que tu es comblée, il y a davantage de chances qu'il te reste fidèle. C'est là tout le paradoxe des hommes. Ils ne pensent qu'à leur plaisir mais s'ils ne te pensent pas satisfaite, ils vont voir ailleurs.

La princesse but encore une gorgée dans sa coupe. La brûlure de l'alcool lui permettait de ne pas paniquer au discours froid et répugnant de sa mère. Cersei remarqua son geste et afficha ce sourire en coin qu'elle détestait.

\- Il existe également une possibilité pour ne plus avoir d'enfant. Il s'agit de ce que nous appelons pudiquement 'Thé de Lune'. Personne ne sait ce qu'elle fait exactement mais elle nous empêche d'avoir des enfants. Cependant, elle peut conduire chez certaines femmes la stérilité définitive. C'est pour cela que je te déconseille de la prendre tant que tu n'as pas eu d'héritier.

\- Cette potion est relativement simple à préparer. Un Mestre, un alchimiste ou même un apothicaire, si tant est qu'il ait de l'expérience dans le domaine, peuvent t'en préparer. Tu dois alors en prendre tous les jours au même moment. Cependant assure-toi que ton fournisseur soit quelqu'un de confiance. Si la nouvelle s'ébruite, ta réputation sera réduite en cendres. Parfois les mestres peuvent te la proposer après un accouchement difficile s'ils jugent que ton corps ne pourra assumer une autre grossesse pour que tu puisses quand même satisfaire les besoins de ton mari.

\- Je l'ai utilisé pendant quelques temps avant la naissance de ton frère. J'avais donné naissance à un ils avant lui. Il est né à peine un peu plus d'un an après notre mariage. Parfois je vois encore sa petite touffe de cheveux noirs comme son père. Quand ils l'ont sorti de mon ventre, il était tout bleu et ne parvenait pas à crier. Si ton bébé crie après la naissance, c'est qu'il te réclame et qu'il est en bonne santé. Il s'accrochait à la vie mais ce fut inutile. Il mourut avant même qu'on ait pu lui donner un nom. Nous étions dévastés, ton père répandit son sang sur les murs du palais. Le désespoir rend les hommes fous, j'en ai fait l'expérience. Quand à moi j'avais le cœur brisé. Je ne voulais pas porter d'autre enfant au monde pour que les Dieux me le retirent aussitôt. Mestre Pyrcelle fut compréhensif au départ mais refusa de m'en donner davantage après quelques semaines. Je me suis trouvée un apothicaire en ville, il fournit des bordels. J'en ai ainsi pris pendant une année entière. Puis mon devoir à repris le dessus sur mon chagrin, j'ai stoppé ma consommation de Thé et Joffrey naissait moins d'un an après.

Myrcella partagea une partie de la peine de sa mère et se promit de placer une prière pour ce grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais connu la prochaine qu'elle se rendrait au septuaire. Mais quand sa mère la quitta à nouveau sans essayer de la rassurer un minimum sur ces révélations, la princesse resta pétrifiée.

Elle attendit que ses suivantes lui préparent son bain chaud et la laissent seule pour explorer de ses doigts la cavité entre ses jambes supposée lui donner tant de plaisir et de douleur, se demandant comment le membre masculin pouvait entrer là dedans. Elle commençait à promener ses doigts à l'entrée de sa fleur, sous sa fine toison dorée, n'osant pas pénétrer dans la chair. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de ressentir des sensations qui pouvaient s'apparenter au plaisir mais ne les trouva point. Elle se demanda si elle devait y entrer les doigts à l'intérieur pour ressentir ce plaisir dont sa mère lui avait parlée. Soudain, la voix de septa Aurélia résonna dans sa tête en lui rappelant son rang de princesse et lui promettant la damnation pour avoir cédé à la tentation de trahir son époux. Honteuse face à sa curiosité, elle se dépêcha de retirer ses doigts et de les frotter vigoureusement sous l'eau pour se laver du péché. Si elle se montrait bonne et aimante, les dieux lui accorderaient le bonheur de l'amour et le plaisir censés l'accompagner. Elle ne finirait pas froide et frustrée comme sa mère. Si elle devait connaitre le plaisir, ce serait Robb qui le lui offrirait.

Les mots crus de sa mère résonnaient encore à ses oreilles quand elle rejoignit sa famille pour leur départ vers le Sud. Sa mère avait réussi à rendre l'acte de création de la vie répugnant et non tendre et romantique comme elle se l'imaginait. Et l'accouchement lui paraissait soudain comme une épreuve dont elle craignait ne pas survivre. Finalement elle se serait passé de ce fardeau supplémentaire que devaient malgré tout porter toutes les femmes.

Elle se mit alors à voir son père comme un porc infidèle. Sa mère souffrait parce qu'il ne pensait qu'à Lyanna Stark. Elle se demanda soudain si Robb aussi crierai le nom d'une autre femme quand il lui planterait un bébé dans le ventre. Il avait peut être déjà une amante pour lui apprendre toutes ces choses de la chair alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant pas encore formée. Et s'il transportait des maladies et qu'il les lui transmette ensuite ?

Elle se prit ensuite à regretter ce grand frère qu'elle n'avait pas eu. Elle se l'imaginait comme Renly physiquement et il les aurait protégés de Joffrey. Leur père lui aurait appris à manier le marteau et ils auraient été bons amis avec Robb Stark. Peut être que Sansa l'aurait épousé et qu'elle serait devenue reine de Westeros. Elle réalisa alors à quel point elle redoutait son frère aîné. Peut être que Joffrey n'aurait pas si mal tourné s'il y avait eu un grand frère pour le recadrer et assumer le rôle d'héritier du trône à sa place.

Le moment du départ approcha et Myrcella vint dire adieu à sa famille. Sa mère la prit dans une étreinte moins froide que ce dont elle s'attendait, mais elle manquait encore de cette affection d'antan. Oncle Jaime la prit aussi dans ses bras et lui souhaita chance et courage pour la suite. Son père l'accola en lui rappelant à quel point elle serait heureuse avec un Stark et qu'il ne pouvait rêver mieux comme gendre. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer avec un sourire sans dire un mot. Joffrey lui adressa à peine un signe de tête depuis sa monture, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres, comme s'il devinait le calvaire qui l'attendait. Tommen au contraire ne voulait pas la lâcher et l'enserra presque au point de bloquer sa respiration. Quand il la libéra enfin, il était en larmes et ne cessait de sangloter jusque dans la litière. Myrcella resta souriante et les salua d'un signe de la main alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. Une fois que la tête du cortège et que la litière furent hors de vue, elle laissa échapper un hoquet alors qu'elle tentait de retenir ses sanglots. Ils rentraient réellement sans elle. Oncle Tyrion lui tapota le dos aussi haut qu'il put pour la rassurer.

\- Ton père à raison sur un point. L'honneur des Stark les empêchera de te nuire que quelque manière que ce soit. Puis tu seras plus libre ici qu'à Port-Réal. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour toi mais quand Bran se réveillera à nouveau, tout s'arrangera. Tu verras que tu te plairas ici.

\- Je crois que je préférerais rejoindre la Garde de Nuit.

\- Certainement pas moi. Cependant je te promets de te passer les copies de mes notes dès que je repasserai par Winterfell.

\- Tu devrais écrire un livre un jour. Tu as vu tellement de choses et tu écris tellement bien que tu pourrais faire écrivain.

\- Tu as raison Cella. Je pourrai devenir le plus riche des Lannister ayant jamais existé et j'ai déjà un titre tout trouvé pour celui la : « Le jour où j'ai pissé au-delà du mur ».

Myrcella éclata d'un fou rire qu'elle fut incapable de retenir. Elle se serra les côtes et se retint pour ne pas s'effondrer. Elle savait qu'elle devait se contenir mais la tension accumulée ces dernier temps avait besoin de s'évacuer. Certains chevaliers et membres de la famille Stark la regardèrent avec étonnement mais elle ne leur porta pas attention. Le dernier se ses oncles enfourcha son cheval et rejoignit Benjen Stark. La princesse salua Sansa qui passait avec sa sueur et leur septa sur un chariot. Elles s'étaient promis de s'envoyer des messages par corbeaux.

Finalement un fois tout le monde parti, la cour lui parut bien vide. Hodor, un garçon d'écurie immense ferma les portes du château. Seuls elle, ses suivantes, Robb et Théon s'y trouvaient encore. Rickon avait disparu juste après que leur père soit parti et lady Catelyn n'avait pas même quitté la chambre de Bran pour dire au revoir à son époux et à ses filles. Le Mestre et le maître d'armes quittèrent eux aussi la cour.

Un courant d'air glacé la fit frissonner. Elle se rapprocha inconsciemment de Robb dans l'espoir d'y trouver un brin de chaleur et de réconfort. Ce dernier passa maladroitement un bras sur son épaule. Le réconfort fut mince mais elle savoura ce moment de gentillesse avec son fiancé.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je vous reconduise dans vos quartiers ?

Habituellement, elle aurait accepté. Mais elle réalisa qu'une fois enfermé dans sa chambre, elle y tournerait comme une lionne prise au piège et qu'elle finirait par déprimer.

\- Pour être sincère, je préférerais que vous me déposiez à votre bibliothèque, monseigneur, lui dit-elle.

Elle le fit hésiter mais finalement il lui tendit un bras qu'elle accepta avant qu'il ne l'escorte jusque dans le donjon. Derrière eux, elle entendit les murmures étouffés d'Adana avec le pupille Greyjoy. Elle devina que Laïa devait sans aucun doute les escorter elle aussi.

Après quelques minutes, elle arriva dans la grande pièce. Myrcella n'y était rentrée qu'une fois pour accompagner son frère lors de ses leçons. Elle admira les grandes voûtes qui éclairaient les rayons et pénétra plus en profondeur. Dans un coin, près d'une grande cheminé trônaient les imposants bureaux de Lord Eddard et de Mestre Luwin. Elle lâcha le bras de son fiancé et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous paraître irrespectueux mais je crains de devoir vous laisser.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, rassura la princesse. Mes servantes me seront de bonne compagnie.

\- Bien, je vais vous laisser. Mestre Luwin me demande. Je dois également rappeler ma mère à ses devoirs.

\- Ne soyez pas trop dur avec elle je vous en prie. Je n'ose pas imaginer quelle terrible épreuve se doit être pour elle, supplia la jeune fille. Dites-lui que je passerai avant le souper.

\- Ne vous sentez pas obligée de passer, hésita le jeune Lord. Vous avez fait preuve de suffisamment de compassion à notre égard, ce n'est pas nécessaire de vous l'imposer davantage.

\- Mais je me soucie sincèrement de sa santé. Je prie tous les jours pour que les Sept vous soient cléments t vous le rendent, répondit-elle avec plus de violence qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Tout le monde sait que les Lannister ont la langue fourchue, intervint Théon Greyjoy. Maintenant que ta famille est partie tu peux arrêter avec tes faux semblants et continuer tes activités de petite princesse.

La petite princesse sentit la rage bouillir en elle. Comment osait-il ? Un fils de simple seigneur, et traître qui plus est, ne tutoyait pas une personne de son rang. Et remettait-il en cause la sincérité de son inquiétude ? Bien sur qu'elle se souciait de Bran ! L'enfant avait presque son âge et il s'entendait bien avec Tommen. Bien sur qu'elle voulait son rétablissement comme tout le monde dans ce château. Elle se dressa et haussa le menton

\- Comment osez-vous remettre en cause l'honnêteté de ma famille ? Dois-je vous rappeler que votre propre père vous à abandonné après avoir lancé une guerre stupide et irréfléchie contre son propre roi ? A-t-il réclamé le retour de son fils ? La rumeur raconte que c'est votre sœur qui va hériter du titre de seigneur des îles-de-fer, improvisa-t-elle avec toute la méchanceté et le mépris dont elle était capable.

Le fils Greyjoy s'avança avec un regard noir qui la pétrifiait mais elle resta droite et fière comme sa mère savait si bien le faire.

\- Sache que tu n'es rien ici _princesse._ Il n'y a pas ta chère famille et leurs chevaliers pour te protéger. Fais un pas de travers et sois certaine que les loups te dévoreront, il adorent les jeunes biches vulnérables comme toi.

Myrcella allait répliquer mais Robb intervint avant en arrêtant son ami.

\- Théon, tu t'adresses à ma fiancée avec le respect qu'elle mérite. Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle est mon invitée ?

Il se tourna ensuite vers la princesse avec un regard sévère. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux.

\- Quand à Théon, il fait presque partie de la famille. Ne vous avisez pas non plus de lui manquer de respect.

\- Mais c'est lui qui a commencé ! s'indigna la princesse.

\- Et on va en rester la, trancha l'aîné des Stark. Théon, viens avec moi. Je transmettrai votre message à ma mère, conclut-il avant de la saluer avec froideur et de quitter la bibliothèque en compagnie du fils du traitre.

Ce dernier lui adressa un dernier rictus avant de quitter la pièce auquel elle répondit par un regard meurtrier. Cependant, malgré son assurance de façade, les mots du Greyjoy s'insinuaient en elle et sapaient son assurance. Il avait raison, elle était seule dorénavant et Robb ne semblait pas enclin à la défendre comme un époux était censé la faire. La princesse n'avait qu'une envie : s'effondrer sur un siège assez confortable et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais elle était en territoire ennemi, comme sa mère, elle serait forte. Elle resta droite et ignora les regards qu'échangèrent ses servantes. Elle le commanda avec plus de rudesse que d'habitude et commença à lire un livre sur les légendes nordiennes sans parvenir à se concentrer dessus, bouleversée par tout ce qui venait encore de se passer.


End file.
